


Regret

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: He regrets every moment since that day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woah what is this?? I have no clue

Pete regrets it every moment since.

He'd been half in love with Patrick since he was a kid, smiling and eager to please, half in love with the his golden voice. There's always been a hope that one day they'd be together, after they figured everything out and everything fit together.

Pete introduced him to Travis on the day of his twenty second birthday. Patrick was all long hair and blue eyes, pink cheeks from the little whiskey he'd drank. He'd never been a party person but Petr had insisted on throwing him one little party.

The regret began the moment he saw their eyes.

Travie's were soft, like he'd never seen before as he looked at Patrick. Patrick's were bright, focused on Travie completely. He doesn't know what happened in that moment at the time, but looking back on it, he knows it was love at first sight.

Patrick and Pete weren't a thing. There wasn't a reason for him to be jealous like he was, but he was. 

He pressed Patrick against a wall later on and kissed him desperately for a second, until Patrick pushed him away and shook his head. 

Two years have passed and he regrets every moment since. 

Travie's good to Patrick. He buys him nice things and says sweet words, spoils him rotten and makes him happy. He's never seen Patrick happier than when he's talking about Travis, and Pete tries to be happy for him.

He's lovesick, he knows, in love with a boy he'll never have. If only he hadn't introduced Patrick to Travie that night, if only he wasn't in love with Patrick.

So many if only's. 

His breath catches when he sees Patrick pressed against something, Travie leaning down to kiss him. A sharp sting in his chest of jealousy and want.

They never notice, and Pete never says anything. He loves Patrick, yes, but he wouldn't want him to be unhappy.

And Patrick - Patrick is happy.

Just not with Pete.


End file.
